1. Field of the Invention:
The present invention relates, in general, to a collapsible hunting stand, mounted on an ATV.
2. Description of the Prior Art:
Heretofore, various patents have issued for portable stands. The following U.S. patents disclose hunting stands or ladder-like means used to place a person above the ground. See, for example, Ray, U.S. Pat. No. 3,282,375; McSwain, U.S. Pat. No. 3,336,999; Ross, U.S. Pat. No. 4,408,680; Jorgensen, U.S. Pat. No. 1,960,588; and Cowan et al, U.S. Pat. No. 2,035,537. None of the above patents disclose or suggest the present invention.